


Shake Rattle & Roll

by InsanelyWriteful



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: 50's-60's era, Age Difference, Aiden Galvin is a tease, Alternate Universe, Alternate universe - 50's, Bottom Nigel, Cars, M/M, Nigel has a pottymouth, Racing, Street Racing, cursing, drifter Aiden, ex-gangster Nigel, greaser Aiden, mechanic Nigel, top aiden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyWriteful/pseuds/InsanelyWriteful
Summary: Nigel was just minding his own business, keeping on the straight and narrow as best he could, when trouble decided to walk in—well, drive in. Namely Aiden Galvin rolling up to his shop in a cherry red corvette, batting his eyelashes and asking for favors. If Nigel had any sense, he'd have kicked the brat to the curb.Good thing he'd lost all his sense the moment he got lost in those baby blue eyes. Otherwise, the best, most wild and frustrating time of his life might have passed him by.
Relationships: Aiden (Blood and Chocolate)/Nigel (Charlie Countryman), ChocolateDogs
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bottom Hannibal Day





	Shake Rattle & Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! So, once again, here's a story idea of mine that got out of hand. XD I tried to make a oneshot, I really did. But, my brain really took off with this story. Originally, it was going to be set in modern times, but I had some fine ideas for this time period, so here we are~ This is my contribution to Bottom Hannibal Day. ^^ I felt that the world needed more bottom Nigel. (Seriously, there are some amazing fics with him in that role!) 
> 
> So, the exact year for this story is kept rather vague due to some plot points being close to the same time. Aiden's pretty car is when they were still metal(for any car experts out there~ I'm a doofus when it comes to cars. My mom gave me her pick for Aiden's car and then there was general panic when I realized it didn't have a backseat. XD So, makeout sessions are upfront, guys~). Al Capone is out of the scene. And pizza delivery is a thing. (Did you know that the first pizza delivery was in 1889? Wild, right?) 
> 
> I had some fun on the research for this one, but I know it isn't the most accurate take in the world. Still, I hope you have a good time with it! <3

Nigel was just closing up shop when he heard a car rev at him as it pulled in.

“Aw, fuck no,” he growled under his breath as he threw his rag at the workbench. “Stupid assholes around here can’t read for shit.”

He went outside and paused for a second, admiring the car as it cruised closer. A beautiful, red corvette. Shame it was probably owned by some rich asshole who thought they could get whatever they wanted despite the clearly marked ‘CLOSED’ sign. Well, Nigel wasn’t in the business of letting people walk all over him.

“Shop’s closed!” he called out.

A bundle of long curls attached to a head popped out of the driver’s window. “What’d you say?” He shouted back.

Nigel seethed, heat crawling up his neck as he pointed at the 'CLOSED' sign in the window. “I _said_ the shop’s closed!!!”

“Ah, hold on! Can’t hear you over the motor!” With that said, the brown nest of hair retreated back inside the car.

“No shit,” Nigel huffed, crossing his arms, ready to give the asshat a piece of his mind.

The engine died and he felt the fight soften in him instantly when the door opened to reveal an angel. A literal angel. Nigel hadn’t been able to get a good look at the guy before and now he sorta wished he hadn’t gotten the chance at all. Long legs for days unfolded out of the car and they were wrapped in skin-tight jeans. So tight they should be illegal. Nigel didn’t let his eyes linger and skipped right back up to the safe zone as soon as possible. Bright red shirt with a leather jacket slung over it. Nigel half-wondered if the guy was part of any of the local gangs or if it was merely a fashion statement. So many kids nowadays were so invested in being cool. Seemed like a lot of useless showboating to him.

The real thing of beauty was the guy’s face. For half a second Nigel could have easily mistaken him for a girl. Rosy lips, flushed cheeks, both suggestive looking in just the right way. But the light scattering of scruff made Nigel realize his mistake. Even still, his eyes were _dangerous._ Not the eyes of a cold-blooded killer or a hardened criminal. No, something much more troublesome: a reckless young thing with a taste for danger. Yeah, those crystal blue eyes were filled with all kinds of mischief, inviting Nigel to come get in some trouble.

Which Nigel wasn’t going to have any part of. “Like I said befo—”

“Yeah, this baby really purrs when she gets going.” Trouble with a capital T hooked a thumb in his pocket as he rubbed his hand over the roof. “She’s a lot of car, but I can handle her just fine. Just takes a little patience and love is all. Lot of people don’t know that about cars.” He flashed a bright smile. “Or people, either.”

“You deaf?!” Nigel snapped, irritated at being talked over. “I said the shop’s closed.”

“Aww, really?” the kid said as he leaned against his car, disappointment clear in his tone, but the determined glint in his eye was telling a story Nigel wasn’t interested in hearing. “Can’t you squeeze me in?”

_“No,”_ he growled out before waving him off. “Now get that hunk o’ junk outta here. Damn thing’s an eyesore.”

“Oh gosh, mister,” the kid drawled, putting on a sickeningly sweet tone. “You gotta know I can’t let this slide now that you’ve insulted my car. She’s a nice lady. Can’t you treat her all gentleman-like?”

“Sure, sure,” Nigel nodded as he went up to the car and bowed, arm stretching out towards the road. “Get. _The fuck._ Off my property.” He looked the guy right in the eye. _“Ma’am.”_

There was a moment’s pause before the kid tossed his head back and laughed. Nigel felt his eye twitch. He put his hands on his hips as he watched the kid laugh himself silly.

He wiped a tear from his eye, completely undeterred. “So you _do_ have a sense of humor underneath all that hard ass exterior. Good to know. Name’s Aiden, by the way. Aiden Galvin.”

“I really could not give less of a fuck, kid,” he sighed, rubbing at his temples. “Hit the road already.”

Aiden’s eyebrows shot up. “Kid? I’m 27. Hardly a kid, Nigel.”

“Get bent, will ya?!” he paused, eyeing this Aiden character suspiciously. “How do you know my name?”

He reached out a hand and poked Nigel on his chest. “Nametag’s are helpful like that.”

Making a fool of himself didn’t improve Nigel’s mood one bit. “I got plenty to keep me busy. I don’t need some hoodlum’s hot rod giving me heat, ya dig?”

“My car’s Hot Stuff, not Hot Rod.”

“What?” Nigel asked, thoroughly confused.

Aiden smiled with a little shrug. “Her name’s Hot Stuff because she leaves a trail of fire wherever she goes cuz she’s so fast. That,” he titled his head, amused. “And everybody ends up staring at her rear end during a race anyway, so they might as well have something hot to look at while they lose~”

Nigel snorted. “You think you’re real smooth, huh?”

He shrugged again, confident in that foolhardy way that only young’uns could pull off.

At that moment, some information Aiden had let slip managed to click inside Nigel’s head. “”While they lose?” You a racer?”

Aiden’s chest puffed up with pride. “Never lost a race~”

“Oh, hell no,” he turned around, shaking his head as he made his way back inside. “You can take your business elsewhere. I don’t need the cops up my ass over you.”

“What I’m asking for is purely cosmetic!” Nigel could hear him hurrying after him, trying to convince him before he slammed the door in his face. “I just need it done in the next couple of days is all!”

“That all?” Nigel gave a humorless laugh at the timeframe the kid expected out of him.

The footsteps behind him stopped.

“Oh, come off it.” Aiden huffed. “You really gonna stand there and tell me that everything you got’s legit?”

Nigel froze and turned around slowly. “What’d you say to me.”

Aiden stared him down, no trace of humor. “I may be new in town, but I’ve been here long enough to hear some rumors. Where do you get off judging me?”

“I call ‘em like I see ‘em.” Nigel crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe. “You threatin’ me?”

Aiden shook his head. “No,” he ran a hand through his curls with a sigh. “Listen, I burned everything to get here. I don’t have enough money for rent. Nowhere to stash Hot Stuff before the race. And, honestly, I probably don’t even have enough money for what I’m askin’ you for.”

Nigel frowned, the tension in his shoulders loosening. He wasn’t one for sob stories, but he wasn’t the type of guy to kick a dog while it was down either.

“But, I win that race and get that car, I’ll sell it and give you a cut.”

““A cut?” That’s pretty damn generous of you.”

“Welllll, this _is_ a pretty shady thing I’m asking you to get involved in. Just seemed fair.” He puckered his lips and shrugged.

“And you’re racing for pinks, huh?” He glanced at the car Aiden loved so much. “What if you lose?”

“I won’t lose.” Aiden said, that determined look back in his eyes, telling Nigel he could do anything and imploring him to believe it.

The look made something catch in Nigel’s throat. It’d been a long time since he’d seen someone with so much spirit. It reminded him of things he’d long since left behind him. Things that made an old spark flare up that his brain knew was better off left snuffed out.

“And even if I do lose,” he knocked Nigel out of his thoughts with a cheeky grin. “It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had to build up from nothing. Least I’d have some practice at it this time~”

Nigel always did have a hard time saying no to a pretty face. It’d gotten him into more trouble than it was worth plenty of times. He wasn’t so good at learning his lesson, either.

“Chriiiist,” he groaned as he turned to go open the garage doors up again.

“Woo!” An overexcited cheer called out behind him.

“Don’t flip your lid, kid,” he grumbled, wondering what the hell he’d gotten himself into.

“Hey, I’m cool.” He put his hands in his jacket as he sauntered off to pull his car in.

Nigel took another good look at the corvette as it came in and whistled as he put an arm on the roof, leaning over to look at the inside from the driver’s window. It really was a beautiful piece of work. He raised an eyebrow, locking eyes with Aiden. “No money, huh? How’d you get her? Is she hot?”

Aiden reared back. “Hey, I didn’t steal her! Hot Stuff’s a labor of love. She was in pieces when I first saw her, but I knew there was something special about her. That all I’d have to do was take my time and she’d come together for me. And shine brighter than anything I’d ever seen before,” he smiled warmly as he rubbed a hand across the dash, affectionately. “I asked the guy how much he wanted for her. Then, I worked on that farm for a year doing anything I could for the old guy to get her. And any other odd job I could think of. I delivered newspapers, mowed lawns, carried boxes for the local store. Whatever I could to earn some extra cash. And I worked on fixing her up, too. It took some time, but she’s never let me down since the moment I got her. It’s like I told you, Nigel: all it takes is patience and love.” Aiden glanced at him, shooting him a small smile that looked a lot deeper inside Nigel than he was comfortable with allowing.

He coughed, patting the top as he straightened up. “The way you go on about this thing. Tch, do I need to leave you two alone or something?”

A light chuckle followed him as walked over to turn the lights on while daylight started fading. “I don’t think Hot Stuff minds sharing. She’s seen plenty of action~ I lost my virginity right here~!”

Nigel stumbled over a bucket and cursed up a storm while Aiden cackled. He leaned on the table and rubbed his foot, glaring. “I don’t want to hear about your two-pumpin’ first time, brat!”

Aiden hung out the window, grinning like crazy. “I think I made it to three, actually~” He winked.

Nigel huffed, shaking his head. “Anyway, what kind of job am I looking at here?”

Aiden pulled himself out the window in one easy slide. “Remember how you called her a hunk a junk?”

“Yeah?”

“I need just that. Make Hot Stuff look like a total clunker. You got all that scrap out back,” he said with a jut of his chin. “I figured you could make her look like a regular rust bucket. But, she’s gotta keep her spirit on the inside, ya dig?”

Nigel rubbed his chin and nodded. “I see where you’re going with this. You’re planning on hustling them.”

Aiden was practically vibrating with excited energy. “Exactly~”

“Not a bad idea, kid. Not bad.” Nigel was somewhat impressed.

“Oh!” Aiden exclaimed as he hopped back into the car. “There _is_ one other thing I wanted to get your opinion on.”

Nigel shot him a bland look. “Just cosmetic, huh?” And Aiden at least had the grace to look a little sheepish. Nigel popped the hood and waved for him to continue, giving in quickly. It was easier than arguing.

He turned the car on. “Listen really closely.” He revved the engine a few times while leaning over the steering wheel. “Every few seconds I hear a little . . . stutter?” Aiden paused, pointing out the sound. “Like, maybe there’s some gunk in one of my jets.” After another pause, he added, “In the carburetor.”

Nigel closed his eyes and bobbed his head in time with the sound, falling out of rhythm. “Oh, I think I hear it. Rev it up a couple a times. Are you getting some hesitation?”

“Yeah!” Aiden agreed, eagerly, glad to know he wasn’t just hearing things.

He opened his eyes, glancing at the engine as he gave his assessment. “That’s not your carb. That’s a sticky valve.” Nigel twisted his lips before nodding. “Yeah, sure, I can fix that up in a jiffy.”

“Thanks, Nigel!” he crowed. “You’re so cool!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Nigel brushed him off, not wanting to examine how his heart skipped a beat.

“No, really,” Aiden persisted, turning the car off and getting out. “This is really neat of you. I can’t thank you enough for helping me out.”

“Just cough up the dough when the time comes and we’re square,” the corner of his mouth lifted, unable to help it when faced with how eager the kid was.

“You got it!”

After that, the time passed rather quickly while Nigel worked on fixing the valve. Maybe it was because he had some good company for a change. It was kind of nice having someone to talk to while he worked. And, honestly, he sort of got a kick out of Aiden. The guy was funny and smart to boot. Sure, he looked like a flake and like he didn’t have a lot going on inside his noggin, but Nigel was surprised by how much he actually brought to the table. Whenever Nigel needed something, Aiden knew exactly what to grab for him when he asked for it. He definitely knew his way around cars and tools, so it was clear that his story about fixing up the corvette himself added up. And whatever snide remarks Nigel had up his sleeve, Aiden always had some snappy comeback to throw at him from left field. There was something about him. A funny way of winding Nigel up and knocking him down a few pegs while he was at it. It certainly kept him on his toes! Nigel kind of liked it.

“All right, now that that’s done,” Nigel said, clap-wiping his hands together a few times, indicating he was finished with the valve and moving on to the exterior. “First thing we’re gonna wanna do is take some rubbing compound to the finish. Need to get rid of that shine. Once she’s nice and dull, then we’ll see where to go from there.”

“Bitchin’,” Aiden said softly, smiling as he gave him a warm stare.

Nigel found himself smiling back, caught in the moment before Aiden did a double take at the clock, “Hey, it’s that late already?! Wow, time flies when you’re having fun, huh?”

“That and you got here late,” Nigel arched a brow at him.

Aiden grinned and hopped off the stool with a wave. “Be sure to take good care of Hot Stuff. That’s my girl right there, so you better treat her right~!”

Nigel cracked a good-natured grin. “I’m about to spend some time messing your girl up, so I’m not sure what you want from me on that one!”

Aiden gave the hood a few pets. “Just remember that your looks aren’t what I fell for, baby. I’ll still love you just the same when you’re all old and craggily looking~” He blew Hot Stuff a kiss and looked at Nigel over his shoulder. Another one of those weird looks that he couldn’t quite read.

And, just as quickly as it had come, the look was gone as Aiden tossed him a playful smile. “Whelp, see ya tomorrow. Time for me to split and go catch some Z’s.”

Nigel watched Aiden stuff his hands in his jacket pockets and start to saunter away. Nigel had no idea what suddenly compelled him to call after him: “Do you really think I’m cool?”

As soon as he said it, he felt like an idiot. And he wanted to chuck himself off the nearest cliff when Aiden stopped and looked back him.

That soft smile returned as Aiden spoke, his words gentle but leaving no room for doubt. “Yeah, I think you’re cool. You’re the bee’s knees, Nigel.”

Nigel did a one shoulder shrug. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Aiden’s smile somehow widened as he inclined his head and left.

And if Nigel’s face was a little warmer than usual, he’d blame it on all the extra work he’d been doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or kudos are very much appreciated~ Thanks for reading!


End file.
